


Cozy Home

by alchemicink



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Sequel to a sequel, actual sort of romance this time, kinda fluffy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rainy night, Yuto and Takaki look out a window together.</p>
<p>Sequel to Cold Takeout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takajima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takajima/gifts).



> Final part to this rain-filled AU because I needed to write a happy ending. If you haven't already, you should definitely read [Cheap Umbrella](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2629979/) and [Cold Takeout](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2662988/) before you read this one because otherwise it'll make no sense. 
> 
> Also, I'm gifting this fic to turtleheartz because she said she really likes Takajima and I said I'd write some fluff to make up for the angst. Hope you enjoy this! It's not cotton candy levels of fluff but I tried! ^_^

“How long has it been?”

Takaki opened his eyes from where he was stretched out lying on the floor to see Yuto standing over him. “It’s been like at least ten hours,” Takaki answered, trying not to yawn. “I wanna take a break from moving boxes.” He was surrounded on all sides by a sea of cardboard boxes containing their possessions which they had been unpacking all day.

The corner of Yuto’s lips turned up in an amused smile. “No, I meant, how long has it been since we first met?”

It felt like forever, Takaki thought, since Yuto had held an umbrella over his head on that rainy night and then shoved a takeout bag in his hands as he boarded the bus. It felt like forever since Takaki had called the phone number etched into the styrofoam container, the container he’d left sitting on his kitchen counter for a week before he’d worked up the courage to call. And it felt like forever since their first date, hesitant and slow, where things had developed as though they were always meant to be together, as though Yuto had always been a fixture in his life.

“Almost three years I think?” Takaki answered. Three years of helping each other put themselves back together, bit by bit.

Yuto stretched and then plopped down beside Takaki. “Feels longer,” he said, and then fidgeted as he tried to get comfortable on the hard floor. “I think we should buy a rug for this room.”

“We should have asked for a rug at our housewarming party.” Takaki reached out and found Yuto’s hand, connecting with the familiar warmth. He thought about the first time he’d touched that hand under the umbrella on that sad, rainy night. It had changed a bit since then. A few rough calluses had developed on Yuto’s fingers from hard work. And a scar had appeared on Yuto’s thumb after he’d accidentally dropped a knife while peeling potatoes one night. Takaki had spent a week carefully changing the bandages, checking to make sure the cut was healing properly.

Yuto laughed. “But if we’d told them what we wanted, we wouldn’t have ended up with three new blenders.”

“What are we going to do with all of those anyway?”

“Make a ton of margaritas, of course.” 

Takaki let out a hearty laugh that echoed off the walls and filled up their half-empty apartment. He was sure that was exactly what Yuto would do as soon as they finished moving everything in and setting everything up. After a few moments of silence between them, Takaki closed his eyes again.   
“What’s that noise?” Yuto asked right as Takaki was about to drift off into sleep right there in the middle of the floor after such a long day.

Takaki listened past the sound of Yuto’s steady breathing and the hum of the refrigerator in the kitchen. “Sounds like it’s raining.”

Yuto shot straight up and looked around with a slight panic. “I left the window open!” 

Takaki got up and followed slowly behind as Yuto hastily dodged boxes and rushed over to the window on the other side of the room. His panic quickly subsided as soon as he realized it wasn’t raining hard enough to leak through inside, so Yuto leaned out the window to get a better view of the city. 

“I should take a picture,” Yuto said. He raised his arms up and pulled his fingers together to frame the potential photographs. 

While Yuto was distracted, Takaki opened up a box labeled _Yuto’s photography crap_ in large black letters and pulled out one of the cameras he hoped was equipped to take good shots at night. Then he grabbed Yuto by the shoulders and gently pulled him back so that he wouldn’t fall out the window in excitement. He snaked one arm protectively around Yuto’s waist and pressed a light kiss to the spot behind his ear before placing the camera in his hands. 

Yuto’s entire face lit up as soon as he had the camera. He slipped the strap over his head and then held the camera up to his face. Takaki moved to stand beside him while the shutter clicked away over and over again.

It was just a light misty rain that left behind a haze amplified by the street lights below. Takaki could see puddles of water pooling together, reflecting everything like mirrors. He stuck his hands out the window, palms up, and let the raindrops collect there in tiny beads. It had been a long time since he felt like he wanted to drown in the rain. Things were different now that he had Yuto. 

“Say cheese,” Yuto interrupted his thoughts and took an unexpected photo of his face. 

Takaki blinked a few times to get rid of the afterimage from the flash. “That probably looked terrible.”

Yuto shook his head. “The candid ones of you are the best.” Yuto reached his arm out to pull Takaki closer as they continued to look out the window at the rain-covered city. Yuto’s fingers brushed gently against Takaki’s side, tracing where he knew the lines of the car wreck scars were under Takaki’s shirt. He did this sometimes absentmindedly when he was thinking deeply about something.

“It’s like a giant watering can,” Yuto finally spoke. “The rain, I mean.” He gestured towards Takaki’s wet hands, still outstretched to collect the falling water. “You know, like the rain falls on us to help us grow. Or change.” He paused for a moment. “We’ve changed so much.” 

“We have,” Takaki smiled. Before, they had been like plants trampled down by life, but now they were growing up again towards the sun as they found a place to put down their roots. 

There were enough raindrops on Takaki’s hands now that the water was starting to roll off the sides before continuing their descent to their destination on the pavement below. His hands were just a temporary stop on the way. 

Without warning, Takaki drew his hands back inside and pressed one to Yuto’s cheek just to see his reaction. 

“Ugh,” Yuto grimaced and scrunched his nose at the sudden wetness before he started laughing. “That’s cold!” He wiped the water off his face and then pressed his hand on Takaki’s forehead in revenge. After a few minutes of acting like children, they finally collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. 

“Let’s just forget about unpacking the rest of the stuff tonight and start again tomorrow,” Yuto suggested. He gave Takaki a quick kiss and then disappeared from the living room. 

The apartment was still a mess. Takaki looked over at their things scattered around the room. Beside the half-opened box containing Yuto’s cameras, there were other boxes labeled in messy handwriting with things like _Yuya’s beach junk, why do we have so many sweaters, Yuto could open a shoe store_ , and one that was simply just _photo albums_. In the corner of the room, there was a partially-built bookshelf that Takaki had given up on hours ago because they’d lost the directions somewhere in the mess. And, of course, propped up against the wall over by the front door was a cheap umbrella, frayed by years of use. It had a split running up towards the top making it essentially useless but they continued to keep it anyway. 

“You better not have fallen asleep on the floor in there,” Yuto’s voice called out from another room. 

Takaki picked himself up with a smile and closed the window. He felt like he probably could have just slept all night anywhere in their new apartment because Yuto was here with him and this was now their nice little cozy home. And that was one thing that wasn’t going to change.


End file.
